The present invention relates generally to radiators, and more particularly to a mounting arrangement for a radiator assembly of a work machine.
A work machine, such as a dump truck, typically includes a cab assembly and an engine enclosure attached to a main frame. The cab assembly and engine enclosure are attached to the main frame such that the cab assembly is located behind the engine enclosure. The engine enclosure houses the radiator assembly and the engine of the work machine. The radiator assembly functions to cool the engine and thus maintain it within a predetermined temperature operating range.
The addition of emission control devices to the engines of work machines has increased the cooling demands placed upon the radiator assembly. In order to accommodate these increased cooling demands the size of the radiator assembly must be increased. While increasing the size allows the radiator assembly to accommodate the aforementioned increased cooling demands, it also results in causing other problems for an operator of the work machine. For example, increasing the size of the radiator assembly results in having to increase the size of the engine enclosure in order to accommodate the radiator assembly. Increasing the size of the engine enclosure tends to obstruct the forward view of an operator positioned within the cab assembly when operating the work machine. Obstructing the view of the operator is an annoyance and decreases the efficiency of the work machine in performing various work functions.
What is needed therefore is a mounting arrangement for a radiator assembly of a work machine which overcomes the above-mentioned drawback.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a work machine. The work machine includes a main frame and an engine assembly mounted on the main frame. The work machine also includes a radiator assembly mounted on the main frame. The work machine further includes a transmission assembly (i) mechanically coupled to the engine assembly and (ii) mounted on the main frame such that the transmission assembly is interposed between the engine assembly and the radiator assembly.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a work machine. The work machine includes a main frame and an engine assembly mounted on the main frame. The work machine also includes a radiator assembly mounted on the main frame. The work machine further includes a cab assembly mounted on the main frame such that the cab assembly is interposed between the engine assembly and the radiator assembly.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention there is provided a work machine. The work machine includes a main frame and an engine assembly mounted on the main frame. The work machine also includes a radiator assembly mounted on the main frame. The work machine further includes a cab assembly mounted on the main frame such that the cab assembly is interposed between the engine assembly and the radiator assembly. The work machine also includes (i) a work implement coupled to the main frame and (ii) a ground engaging mechanism mechanically coupled to the engine assembly, wherein actuation of the ground engaging mechanism by the engine assembly causes the work machine to be advanced over a ground segment.